tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Motor Road and Rail
Thomas Motor Road and Rail is a battery-operated system manufactured by TOMY and compatible with other Tomica World sets. The engines run on a special plastic blue "track" and on a special plastic brown "track", and the roadway vehicles run on a special gray "road". Thomas Motor Road and Rail is not compatible with other brands of model railway, although several fans have noticed that the cars fit well on the Learning Curve wooden track. A large number of models have been released, including the majority of major and minor characters from the television Series. TOMY Trains In 1992, TOMY had announced a line of Thomas characters in their now discontinued TOMY Trains range. This trains were larger, had magnetic couplings and ran on dark blue track, to the same Motor Road and Rail design. The following locomotives were made in that year: * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt * Percy with Troublesome Trucks There were also two sets available: * Thomas's Day Out: Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and an oval of track. * Thomas and Percy's Big Adventure: As above with Percy, Troublesome Trucks, sheds and raised tracks. In 1994, TOMY boosted it's Locomotives by 4, when they added: * Edward * James * Gordon * Henry Each engine came with a Tender and a Driver. In 1996, the range was classed defunct and replaced with a new line, based upon the Plarail system already in use in Japan. Tomica World/Thomas Motor Road and Rail Trains Since 1996, TOMY has produced a wide array of "Thomas and Friends" motorised road and rail merchandise. In 2007, HiT Toys picked up the license. HiT Toys' TrackMaster engines are still compatible with TOMY's merchandise. TrackMaster's life-like brown colored track is easily connected to existing blue track from TOMY (two adapters are included in every playset). Another exciting modifiProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 tion is special face-changing engines that are included in some sets. Engines include: * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with troublesome truck and troublesome brakevan * Henry with goods van and log car (troublesome truck and troublesome brakevan in Japan) * Gordon with Express coach * James with cattle truck and brakevan (troublesome brakevan and tar tanker in Japan) * Percy with fuel tanker and mail van (fuel tanker and troublesome truck in Japan) * Toby with Henrietta and troublesome truck * Duck with Scruffey and Toad * Donald with troublesome trucks * Douglas with red troublesome truck * Oliver with red branch line coaches * Bill with coal cars * Ben with china clay cars * Diesel with milk tanker and fuel tanker * Mavis with the breakdown train * BoCo with troublesome truck and tar wagon * Stepney with troublesome truck and brakevan * Skarloey with blue narrow gauge coaches * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Rusty with red narrow gauge coaches * Duncan with slate cars * Freddie with green narrow gauge coaches * Mighty Mac with a green narrow gauge coach (two coaches in Japan) * Lady with Lavender Troublesome Trucks * Diesel 10 with Gold Troublesome Trucks * Splatter and Dodge with works unit coach * Salty with black troublesome trucks (with tarped cargo) * Harvey with works coach and flatbed * Emily with one of her coach (with brakevan in Japan) * Spencer with a special coach * Murdoch with a troublesome truck * Arthur with troublesome truck (with fish) and troublesome brakevan * Molly with green truck * Neville with red goods van * Dennis with tile trucks * Rosie with balloon trucks * Rocky Trackmaster In 2007, HiT Toys picked up the contract for TOMY's Thomas Motor Road and Rail range. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Edward with green goods van * Henry with goods van and brakevan * Gordon with green express coach * James with brakevan * Percy with troublesome trucks (with tarpes cargo) * Toby with troublesome truck and Henrietta * Duck with Scruffey and Toad * Donald with troublesome truck * Douglas * Diesel with milk wagon and red goods van * Mavis with brakedown train * BoCo with troublesome truck and tar wagon * Bill * Ben with a china clay truck * Stepney with troublesome truck * Lady with troublesome truck * Diesel 10 with troublesome truck * Splatter * Dodge * Salty with troublesome trucks (with tarped cargo) * Harvey with works coach and flatbed * Arthur * Murdoch with troublesome truck * Spencer with special coach * Emily with one of her Coach * Skarloey with blue narrow gauge coaches * Rheneas with slate car and a troublesome truck (with rocks) * Sir Handel with red narrow gauge coaches * Rusty with a red narrow gauge coach and Scruffey * Duncan with slate cars * Freddie with green narrow gauge coach and green truck * Mighty Mac with green narrow gauge coach and troublesome truck * Molly with green truck * Neville with red goods van * Dennis with tile trucks * Rosie with green balloon trucks * Rocky * Thomas with Hector and log car * Whiff with brown garbage truck and blue truck * Billy with chicken car and green brakevan * Stanley with Troublesome Trucks (with rocks) * Hank with red brakevan * Flora with Sodor Tramways coach and yellow brakevan * Proteus with blue truck and red log car (with logs) * Smudger (Coming Soon) * Peter Sam (Coming Soon) * Duke (Coming Soon) * Daisy (Coming Soon) * Arry and Bert (Coming Soon) * Fergus (Coming Soon) * Bear (Coming Soon) * 199 (Coming Soon) * Bertram (Coming Soon) * 13 (Coming Soon) * Ivo Hugh (Coming Soon) * Fred (Coming Soon) Road Characters * Bertie * Red Bulgy * Green Bulgy * Elizabeth * Terence * Caroline * Madge * Jack * Alfie * Ned *Lorry 1 Special Edition Engines * Diesel with Freight Wagons and cargo (Includes Scruffey with barrels, red truck with trees, brown truck with fruits, green truck with fish, and brakedown train) * Thomas with Jet Engine and DVD * Thomas with Chinese Dragon and DVD * Busy Bee James with flatbed * Chocolate Covered Percy with Mail Coach and Fuel Tanker Talking Engines Three engines have been released with the ability to talk using special green pieces of track. Note that the engines' first carriage is connected to them (Thomas to Annie, Percy to a fuel tanker and James to his tender) and cannot be taken off. *Talking Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Talking Percy with fuel tanker and mail van *Talking James with cattle truck and brakevan Flip-Faced Engines In 2007, when Hit took TOMY's contract over, several sets came with a special flip-face engine. Engines also included a piece of rolling stock or a tender. *Thomas with red boxcar *James *Toby with blue coppermine truck *Percy with barrel truck Exclusive Items In several sets, there have been many exclusive items not otherwise available. * Cranky (Docks Accesory Kit) * Bulstrode (Docks Accesory Kit) * Motorized Terence (Thomas Loader Set) * Dumper Car #1 (Thomas Loader Set) * Caroline (Thomas Ultimate Set and Thomas and Freight Cars Set) * Terence (Thomas Ultimate Set and Thomas and the Freight Cars Set) * Trevor (Thomas Ultimate Set and Thomas and the Freight Cars Set) * Harold (Thomas Adventure Set) * Jeremy (Sodor Airport Set) * Confused Thomas (Thomas and the Freight Cars Set) * Red and White Express coach (Thomas and the Freight Cars Set and sold seperate in Japan) * White tanker (Thomas and the Freight Cars Set) * Raspberry syrup tanker (Available in Japan) * Brown Troublesome Truck with barrels (Available in Japan) * Blue Troublesome Truck with minerals (Available in Japan) * Green Troublesome Truck with fruits (Available in Japan) * Cocoa tanker (Thomas Christmas Set) * Present wagon (Thomas Christmas Set) * Christmas coach (Thomas Christmas Set) * Snowplow Thomas (Thomas Christmas Set) * Birthday trucks (Thomas Birthday Set) * Surprized Percy (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set) Remote Controlled Engines Only 4 Remote Control Engines were made. * Thomas with red boxcar and ice car * Percy with blue coach and break van * James with Soder Fuel tanker * Stanley with Troublesome Trucks Japanese Talking Engines In Japan, a line of engines that talk in Japanese have been released. *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel *Percy with works coach and fuel tanker *James with red and white Express coach *Gordon with green and white Express coach *Henry with green and white Express coach *Edward with Sodor Mail coach Special Steam-making Engines In 2005, a two sets featuring a Thomas that could make real steam were made. * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Metallic Thomas with Annie and Clarabel * Metallic James with red and white express coach (Coming Soon) * Metallic Percy with Sodor Mail coaches (Coming Soon) * Metallic Gordon with green and white express coach (Coming Soon) Expansion packs To expand the the collection, TOMY introduced Expansion Sets, feauturing famous landmarks from the show. * Knapford Station * Suspension bridge * Engine Sheds and turntable * Docks Accesory Kit * Sodor Engine Wash * Station Crossing Accessory Kit * Water column * Quarry loader * Water column and coal loader * Harold and cargo delivery * Thomas and Crossing Station * Diesel Expansion Pack (Including Diesel with a milk wagon and fuel tanker with tracks) * Talking Percy Expansion Pack (Includes talking Percy and tracks) * Railway Expansion 1 (Includes fuel tanker, truck and brakevan with tracks) * Railway Expansion 2 (Includes milk wagon, boxcar and truck with tracks) * Track Expansion Pack * Build-a-Bridge * Sodor Mail Coach, Green Boxcar and Toad * Milk wagon, Scruffey with milk churns and Fruit van * Sodor Mining Co. Hopper, Ice cream van, and Brakevan *B lue and White freight car, Brakevan, and Red wagon with wireloads * Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta * Ring a Bottle car, Elepant car, and Sodor Fireworks car * McColl's Chicken car, Cow car, and Sheep car * Chocolate Syrup Tanker, Sodor Milk Co. car with milk churns, and Chocolate Factory Boxcar Sets Most engines in the TrackMaster playsets have different "Flip" faces, and in the "Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds Set" Thomas is remote controllable which can make him go backward and forwards and can sound the whistle or play a tune. * Thomas Giant Set * Thomas Adventure Set * Thomas Big Set * Thomas Medium Set * Thomas Ultimate Set * Talk'n Action Thomas Set * Thomas Bucket Set * Thomas Beginner Set * Thomas Steam Set * Thomas sixtieth anniversery Set * Thomas Christmas Set * Thomas and the Freight Cars Set * Loader * Coal loader * Thomas at Ffarquhar Set * Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Set * Calling All Engines Set * Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds Set * Hard at Work at Brendam Docks Set * Thomas at the Station Set * Sodor Lumberyard Set * James at Boulder Mountain * Toby at the copper mine * Thomas at the coal station * Sodor Adventure Set * Percy at the icecream factory * Sodor Airport Set * Thomas and Emily at Knapford * Duck at Farmer Macolls * Thomas at Action Canyon * Drawbridge Packs * Bluebell Railway Engines (Coming Soon) * Bert,Rex,Jock (Coming Soon) * Thomas,James,Percy (Coming Soon) * Pip and Emma,Arry and Bert (Coming Soon) * Hank,Bear,13,Stanley (Coming Soon) Greatest Moments Packs * Mud Covered Duncan with animal car (with cows) (From Duncan Does it All) * Wet Skarloey with animal car (with sheep) (From Skarloey Storms Through) * Leave covered Sir Handel with blue log car (with logs) (From Sir Handel in Charge) * Chocolate covered Percy & Chocolate Syrup Tanker (From Percy's Chocolate Crunch) * Freddie with a bike car (From Ding-a-Ling) * Rheneas with dinosaur car (From Rheneas and the Dinosaur) * Paint covered Thomas with troublesome trucks (with paint barrels) (From Calling All Engines) * Duncan with elephant statue and log car (From The Runaway Elephant) * Duck with a shaving cream covered face and trucks (with bubbles) (From A Close Shave) * Mud Covered Rosie with Work Coach (from Thomas and the Runaway Car)(Coming Soon) * Jam Covered Gordon with green express coach (from Respect for Gordon)(Coming Soon) External links *TrackMaster *Hit Shop *KB Toys *Kmart *Target *Toys "R" Us *Walmart *Ultimate Thomas *http://tomy-plarail-tomica.proboards.com/index.cgi *http://kashiwaya.alpha-vision.sub.jp/ *http://thomasplarail.blogspot.com/ *http://heyanonaka.blog105.fc2.com/ *http://youtube.com/user/StanierJack *http://youtube.com/user/tonypilot *http://youtube.com/user/trainlover476 *http://youtube.com/user/jjschepis3 *http://youtube.com/user/GordonLover04 *http://youtube.com/user/tomtomica *http://www.myspace.com/tomythomas *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lists_of_Thomas_Tomica_merchandise Category:Merchandise